


kakyoin x alex from Madagascar

by Msell



Series: ME AND MY HOMIES [2]
Category: Madagascar (Movies), ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: F/F, ngl i love osussy jk no idnt but my firends so laor FUCK MDJKDL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:28:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24475015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Msell/pseuds/Msell
Summary: best love story ever111!1!!1 FUCK
Series: ME AND MY HOMIES [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746994
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	kakyoin x alex from Madagascar

**Author's Note:**

> FUCK U OBAMA

One fucking day, Kakyoin was walking through africa because he lives in Africa and then HE SAW SOMETHING. OVER IN DA FUCKING IDK SAND, WAS ALEX THE LION OMG. Kakyoin felt his big tiny penis harded like a fucking pokemon and snuck up on the pussy. Alex went "AH" like a bitch when kakyoin ppansned FUCK I CANT SPELL on him. Alex went oWO WHATS THIS as kakdyoin blushed. "hello mym yy my king alex the lion. Alex blushed aaaa. Kkaypoin felt stifffy as he licked alexs dumb ass nose " u wanna do the sex my king of the sjsaifds2. Alex blushed he was wiith motomoto ass but fuck it ok. He nodded and they then did the sex. Kakyoin boucec like a bitch as Alex rawed AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. Then they had prergenat the end.


End file.
